magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Your Computer Vol.2 No.6
This issue is dated June 1982 and cost 60p. This issue came with a free flexidisc. News News headlines - 2 pages (14-15) *Sharp colour prints from 3.5K pocket-computer system - PC-1500 from Sharp - (14) *Text editing - ZTEXT and LTEXT from Oasis Software - (14) *Vulcan alert - Commodore links up with distributor Vulcan - (14) *Viewdata on your micro - Telesoft Tantel from Tansoft - (14) *Lander EPROM - LM-124 EPROM from Lander Microsystems - (14) *Restaurant in the sky - Airline and Autochef for the ZX81 announced by CCS - (14) *Sinclair softens up the cassette market - Sinclair Research announce 26 new cassettes for the ZX81 - (15) *Colour board wins £3,500 - (15) *Record 38,000 queue to visit Fair - (15) *Thumper bites the dust - Euromouse Maze Contest - (15) Features Review: Sinclair ZX Spectrum - Tim Hartnell - 3 pages (20-22) :The new Sinclair has arrived at last - a book sized micro-computer with colour and sound and an extended version of ZX Basic. It came through its test well ahead of the competition but, as Tim Hartnell found, even Sinclair Research cannot work miracles. Survey: Keyboards for the ZX81 - Stephen Adams - 3 pages (28-30) : Do you find the only drawback to your Sinclair is that slow, awkward keyboard? Stephen Adams examines the solutions offered by a number of manufacturers and finds that a new keyboard could cost you as little as £20 or as much as another ZX-81. Free Flexidisc Feature: All in the Groove - Bill Bennett - 3 pages (32-34) : This month's Your Computer cover could reduce the cost of recorded software from pounds to pennies. That thin slice of plastic will cause tremors in the software industry. Bill Bennett explains how we put Othello on a flexidisc. Interview: Added extra for ZX-81 - Brendon Gore - 2 pages (36-37) :Ron Bissell has been in on the explosion of microcomputers from the start. With fellow director Ken MacDonald he has built Macronics up into one of the major ZX soft- and hardware houses. He talks to Brendon Gore. BBC Manual: Filling in the Gaps - Ben Baruch - 1 page (39) :Ben Baruch leads you out of some of the manuals dead-ends and towards the centre of the maze of mysterious BBC functions. We Speak BBC Basic - Tony Edwards - 2 pages (43-44) : If you need to translate BBC Basic into other Basics or are just interested in the development of computer language Tony Edwards' introduction to translation and portability will be invaluable. Although Basic dialects appear so different that they might be separate languages in their own right they share many of the same concepts. Do-it-yourself Atom toolkit - David Berry - 3 pages (46-48) : David Berry shows how to implement a toolkit of mainframe utility routines on an Atom. Machine Code: The Missing Monitor - John Sylvester - 4 pages (50-51,53-54) : The ZX-81's monitor lacks the facilities to alter, search, set, save and display memory and copy the screen to printer without clearing it. John Sylvester's ZXMinbug, a machine-code monitor, remedies those shortcomings. Project: Have micro, will travel? - John Dawson - 3 pages (56-58) : John Dawson argues the case for portability. He shows that the idea of a micro in a suitcase — or in this instance, a camera case — need not be the preserve of relatively costly machines such as the Osborne. Regular Articles Editorial/Contents - 1 page (3) Your Letters - 1 page (13) Computer Club - East London Amateur Computer Club - Brendon Gore - 1 page (17) : The books' days are numbered at Harrow Green library. On the second and fourth Tuesday evenings of every month, local micro enthusiasts gather there to develop their expertise. Brendon Gore went along to check out the East London Amateur Computer Club. Response Frame - Tim Hartnell - 1 page (61) Fingertips - David Pringle - 2 pages (63-64) Competition Corner - 1 page (79) Reviews Survey: VIC-20 Software - Boris Allan - 3 pages (24-26) : Which breakout bat moves too slowly to catch the ball? Which version of space invaders is so tinny that it has become known as "the massacre of the saucepans"? Boris Allan answers these questions and many others as he and his dedicated band of testers sort cassette and cartridge programs for the Vic into the good, the bad, and the ugly. Type-Ins Mars Revenge - VIC-20 - 2 pages (40-41) : Wreak a terrible revenge on the Martians who dared attack Earth when you launch your counter-attack with Paul Edmond's Vic-20 space game in Basic for the unexpanded machine. Software File - 8 pages (67,69-71,73,75-77) Adverts Games *'Anglo American Software' - Megalegs - page 7 *'Mikro-Gen' - Chess, ZX New York, ZX Space Invaders, ZX Breakout - page 8 *'Hewson Consultants' - Space Intruders, Mini Intruders, Planet Lander - page 11 *'Control Technology' - Defender, Astro Battlezone, Fruit Machine, Trident, Death Race 2000, Air Traffic Control, Warlords, Moroids, Breakout, Draughts, Maze of Death, Pack 123, ZX Adventure, Vicsoft 7, Atomsoft 4, Early Warning - page 23 *'Bug-Byte' - Mazogs - page 35 *'Beelines' - VIC 6 - page 42 *'Essential Software Company' - Labyrinth, Deathmaze 5000, Asylum - page 45 *'Video Software' - Force Field, Space Race, Football-League, Test Match, Stock Market, 1k Party Tricks - page 52 *'Richard Shepherd Software' - Bargain Bytes - page 55 *'PR Software' - 6 Programs, Fly Snatcher, Ant Raiders, Sub Attack - Missile Command - page 59 *'Artic Computing' - ZXChess I, ZXChess II, Adventure A: Planet of Death, Adventure B: Inca Curse, Adventure C: Ship of Doom, Galaxy Warrior, Galaxians, 1k Games Pack - page 60 *'Program Power' - Chess, Air Attack, Space Fighter, Cowboy Shoot-Out, Atom Adventure, Warlords, Munchyman, 3D Asteroids, Martians, Lunar Lander, Astrobirds, Invader Force - page 68 *'CCS' - Airline, Autochef - page 74 *'Microgame Simulations' - 2002, Soccer Supremo, Tycoon, Battle of Britain, Asset Stripper, Kingdom of Nam - page 74 *'Titan Programs' - Games Tape 1 - page 80 *'John Prince Software' - Astro Invaders - page 80 *'Electronic Pencil Company' - ZX Asteroids - page 82 *'Cottage Software' - Mastermind Challenger - page 83 *'A&F Software' - Death Satellite, Cylon Attack, Robot Nim, Polecat, Early Warning, Minefield, Atomic Cube, Missile Command, Polaris, Pontoon - page 83 *'JRS Software' - Games Pack - page 86 *'Sinclair Research' - Sinclair ZX81 Cassette No 1, Sinclair ZX81 Cassette No 4 - page 90 *'Quicksilva' - QS Defender, QS Asteroids, QS Invaders - page 91 *'Michael Orwin Software' - Cassette One, Cassette Two, Cassette Three - page 93 *'DK'Tronics' - 3D/3D Labyrinth, Centipede, Space Invaders, Asteroids - page 97 *'Phipps Associates' - The ZX81 Pocket Book, ZX81 Adventure Tape 1 - page 98 *'Carnell Software' - Volcanic Dungeon/Hangman, Alien Intruder/Hieorglyphics, Wumpus Adventure/Movie Mogul - page 99 *'Holdco Ltd'/'Hilderbay Ltd' - Gold / Pick a Word - page 100 *'Addictive Games' - Football Manager - page 100 *'Silversoft' - Space Invaders, Asteroids, Arcade Dropout, Star Trek, Super-Wumpus, Graphic Golf, 3D Mystery Maze, Games Pack 1, Zombies - page 101 *'J.K. Greye Software' - 10 Games, Starfighter - Pyramid - Artist, Catacombs, 3D Monster Maze - page 103 *'Bridge Software' - Galaxy Invaders, 1k Games, Invaders - page 103 Magazines *The War Machine - page 38 *Practical Computing - page 93 Other Credits Assistant Editor :Brendon Gore Staff Writer :Bill Bennett Sub-Editors :John Liebmann, Meirion Jones Editorial Secretary :Lynn Cowling Contributors :Tim Hartnell, Boris Allan, Stephen Adams, Tony Edwards, David Berry, John Sylvester, John Dawson, David Pringle, Ben Baruch Publishing Director :Chris Hipwell External links If you want to have a browse of this magazine, head on over to World of Spectrum as it's in their magazine archive. Issue Index Category:Contains VIC-20 Reviews